For her freedom
by Sweety Chou
Summary: "What is so special about her?" The others kept asking him. Living a normal life in high-school, Helia never thought his life would change that much when his science teacher teamed him with a newly arrived student. He never thought he would have to fight so much for sombedy in his life. "She has the most mesmerizing eyes I ever saw in my life." He always replied.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Sciences**_

**Dear Diary,**

**I don't really have words to explain what really happened yesterday. There's only a thing I know: The room is too tiny for me to keep calm a single moment more.**

_The whole building was destroyed. The broken stone and the soldiers were lying all over the cracked and burning floor, while a slight smell of blood was breathable. The only sound that was heard was a loud and slow breathing._

_At the middle of all this stood a woman. _

_Her torn blue shirt wasn't hiding the deep and red scars she had all over her arms and chest that might have been scratched by a dragon or a huge creature. Her hands were covered by gloves which were only letting seeing her fingers covered with dust. She just touched the guards' necks to make sure they were still alive._

_They were. _

_She tried to walk, but quickly realized that she was limping: all around her knee was winded a bandage. Oh. Her wound wasn't healed after all. That wasn't a problem. She had her magic back after all. If she was able to release herself from a stupid room provided from magic, she could at least heal her own wound. _

_\- There she is!_

_\- Quick! Get her!_

_Turning around, she saw some armoured men running to her. _

Get me? And putting me again in that stupid room?

_Yes, that was what would happen to her if she got caught. Five years she had been locked into a room where she couldn't even stretch her whole body. _

_A room where she couldn't have a little of fresh air._

_A room where she wasn't free to be the one she was. _

_A room where she had been locked as a punishment for something hadn't done. _

_She had to get out of there. No mattered how. She couldn't stay a single minute more._

_She clapped her hands, and then hit her own lap. A shock wave hit the guards, who all fell on the floor, sleeping like babies._

_Looking all around her, she saw a hint of light. Running towards it, she was almost blinded by it._

* * *

Helia woke up in a cold sweat. It was almost the fifth time he dreamt about this so scary girl. Leaning again on his pillow, he took a glance at his alarm clock. 6:50 a.m. It was time for him to get ready for school. Doing those nightmares drew him tired, but he had to go. Taking off the sheets that covered his half-naked body, he stood up and took the clothes that rested on the back of the chair of his desk and went into the bathroom – thankfully, he was the first standing up so the room was empty and neither his sister nor his parents were awake.

Entering the shower, he quickly soaped his hair and chest; letting the hot water help him to wake up fully. He hadn't slept correctly since a few days – maybe because it was his last year at high-school and the exams were stressing him out.

This day, he had a chemistry practical test. Helia absolutely hated chemistry – he was mainly a literary man; reading and painting were his main hobbies. Sciences were something that he never liked; he didn't understand anything when it came to mathematics and biology.

His mother always wondered about the how great artist he was going to be, but his father was mainly concerned about girls, which was a subject Helia never wanted to talk about.

No mattered how much they loved each other, Helia always found his father annoying when the girls subject was started, his father always wondering why his son never dated anyone even if he was eighteen. Plus, the Christmas ball was approaching fast, and, even if a lot of girls asked him to go with them, Helia always refused. That was why his father was concerned; Helia always used to say that he didn't like the balls and that he would not go there, unless he found a girl with whom it would worth dancing.

Going out of the shower, Helia put his clothes on and went on the kitchen, taking care of not waking anyone up. Slowly opening the fridge, he only took the bottle of orange juice. He wasn't hungry at all; thankfully, his mother wasn't awake. If she was, he would have heard her speech about _"the-importance-of-eating-on-breakfast_". He wasn't awoken enough to hear biological speeches.

Taking another glance at the clock, he saw that it was 7:20 am. It was time for him to get out taking the bus and meeting his friends Nabu and Timmy, with whom he always was with.

The temperatures were really low, so Helia went outside with a closed black coat over his white sweater and blue jeans. The bus arrived fast, and Helia went on his usual place, where Nabu was waiting for him. Timmy lived just next to the school, so he didn't take the bus. Helia let himself fall on the seat with a deep sigh, while Nabu raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Lack of sleep." He immediately replied, not wanting him to know he had nightmares.

"You're sure? You really look like you're going to faint."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Helia sighed. "Science class will help me recover from my sleepless night, I think."

Nabu didn't look convinced, but changed subject – because he knew that insisting would be a fatal mistake.

"Did you hear that a new student will arrive in our class today?" Helia nodded. "Apparently, this is a girl."

"Cool." Helia replied; he looked like he didn't listen.

The bus stopped at another stop; only a woman climbed in. She had a very dark skin with almost curly brown hair in a high ponytail; she was wearing blue legging with a thick white coat; she walked while looking at her cell phone, maybe changing the music which was playing on her headphones; she looked tomboy, but was still very pretty with her ocean blue eyes. Nabu stared at her while she took a seat right above them.

Helia smirked. "Why don't you tell her you're glad that a new girl will arrive in our class?" He whispered loud enough for Nabu to hear.

"Shut up, Helia!" He elbowed him. Clearing his throat, he approached his head of the young girl's seat. "Morning, Layla."

Layla jumped and turned around, taking off her headphones. She smiled brightly. "Sorry boys, I didn't see you. How are you?"

"We're fine, thanks, and you?" Nabu asked, not even noticing Helia's smirk.

"I'm quite fine too; I just hope Mr. Palladium won't take a look at our homework before the test… I didn't manage to do his exercises."

"I'll give you my answers if you want to." Nabu said with a grin, while Helia tried his best not to burst out.

Helia and Layla knew each other since primary school. He introduced her to Nabu during his first year at high-school, and it was obvious that he had a crush on the woman. Even if he never admitted it, the way he was talking and staring at her each time she passed in front of him betrayed him.

The bus stopped in front of the school. It was an old-fashion and still quite high building; it was made of red stone, with a redone metallic roof. A few years before, an impressive storm with rain and thunder completely destroyed it; that was why the roofs had to be done again, this time with more solid materials.

Climbing out, Layla, Nabu and Helia entered the building and went to their lockers to take their whites blouses for the practical sciences; this day, they had to manipulate colourings. Their teacher said he was "_eager-to-see-their-heads-when-they'll-see-the-theme-of-the-lesson_". Helia sighed.

Mr Palladium, their chemistry teacher, was one of the most boring teachers of the whole school. An hour spent with him seemed like ten. When Helia arrived in high-school, he firstly heard that having a lesson with him was like "being in hell" or "being knocking out by a hammer". He didn't believe it, until he went on his class; he remembered that he once counted his teethes because he felt so bored.

"Morning everybody!"

Helia went out of his thoughts when he saw Timmy coming towards them. He was smiling brightly while he waved at them.

"Morning, Timmy." Layla and Helia replied with a smile.

"You look happy this morning." Nabu raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Is it so bad to be in a good mood?" He asked while opening his locker.

"Do you know with whom you'll pair up with for the test this morning?" Layla asked suddenly.

"Tecna asked me yesterday." Timmy replied.

"That's where his happiness comes from." Nabu whispered in Helia's ear which made him laugh.

"And both of you?" Layla turned around to Helia and Nabu.

"I think you two should work together." Helia winked. "I'm so bad in practical tests that it would only help you getting a bad mark. I'll do it alone."

"Are you sure?" The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's a good thing to have a bad mark with Palladium."

Helia shrugged. "I always had bad marks with him. So don't worry about me, I'll get through it."

The others didn't have time to reply; the bell ringed, telling them it was time to go in class. And because Palladium wasn't very in a good mood at 8 on the morning, they clearly had to rush if they didn't want to fail at the exam – moreover, the room was at the last floor, meaning the sixth one-

The science classroom was one of the biggest of the building; it was freezing cold – because they couldn't turn out the heat – but they had to deal with it. Each student went at a table. Five minutes later, all the places were taken; except the one next to Helia, at the middle of the classroom.

Timmy and Tecna were in the front row –after all they were Palladium's best students-, at the contrary of Layla and Nabu who were behind Helia. Even if they always had better results, both of them didn't like chemistry neither, so being behind Helia would help them to distract if they get bored.

The teacher was sitting on his chair next to his desk, reading a piece of paper with his glasses at the end of his nose. Taking a glance at his clock, he put the paper on his desk and stood up, closing the door behind him.

Walking towards his desk again, he took the piece of paper and started to read it again. "There are three absents." He took a pencil and crossed something on his paper.

"I'll write you the instructions on the board. You have two hours to complete it." He looked at the whole class who looked annoyed. "But because it is something difficult, I'll be gentle. If you have not finished at the end of the class, I will let you finish at home. Isn't it kind?"

_Sure it is. _Helia sighed. Palladium went to the board and took one of his white chalks. Helia squinted, trying to understand the chicken scratch writing of the teacher. From what he was able to read, they had to do something about "_The Smurfs"_, about their skin colour and their high. Helia gave up and waited for the teacher to read the instructions aloud; and maybe to move away.

Someone then knocked at the door. Palladium turned his head but didn't open, probably knowing it would be a late pupil. When it knocked a second time, he sighed loudly and finally gave up. Helia tried to see the figure standing at the door; it was a girl, not very tall. He couldn't clearly see her because Palladium was standing in front of her, but he managed to understand that he didn't know her. It didn't interest him. He looked again at the board, trying again to read what was written.

"Why are you late?"

"I-I got lost."

"You're in your last year in high-school, and you still pretend getting lost to arrive late in class?"

"I-I'm a new student sir… I-It's my first day here."

"I didn't hear about a new student. What's your name?"

"My name is Flora; M-Maybe I've mistaken with another class… I'm searching for Mr. Palladium's class…"

"_I am_ Mr. Palladium." He replied solemnly. He sighed, before moving away from her. "Get a seat next to Helia, you will work together."

_Wonderful. _He sighed.

But his thoughts changed when he finally looked at her. She wasn't very tall, but she had long brown hair attached into a ponytail with two bangs in front of her face. She seemed feminine by the way she was dressed; she was wearing a knee-length blue dress with black tights and boots. Helia couldn't help finding her very pretty, even if she had been looking down the whole time she was walking.

The teacher came to the board again while the young girl was taking out of her bag her pencil case and a piece of paper before putting her white blouse on, just like the others.

She didn't look at Helia at all; she didn't even look up to read the instructions. She just kept staring at the paper in front of her with her hands shaking like dead leaves. Helia knew Palladium didn't help her feeling better as a new student by the way he talked to her when she arrived. He couldn't leave her like that after all.

"So… Are you good with sciences?"

* * *

**Here is a new story! **

**I had ideas for it a long time ago, but I finally decided to start writing it last week. I hope this first chapter seems interesting. And I wanted to add, I'm sorry if I'll make mistakes on the next chapter; it's been almost two years since I did mathematics, and a year since I did practical exersises and sciences. (I'm in a literary class).**

**Reviews? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Flora and Helia

_**Chapter 2 – Flora and Helia  
**_

"So, are you good with sciences?" Helia whispered.

She gasped. Helia hoped he didn't do any mistake. He wasn't used to talk to girls except Layla, and didn't really know how to start a conversation with somebody he didn't know.

"N-no, I'm not really good, in fact." She finally replied. "I-I hope I won't be a burden…"

"Don't worry about it." Helia smiled. "The best mark he might ever have given to me was C-." He paused. "I don't think he wanted to scare you. He just has a special way to welcome the students."

"Special was not the word I would have used…" He heard Nabu whisper to Layla behind them. He ignored him.

"What is your name again?"

"F-Flora." She replied nearly in a whisper.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Helia." When he saw that she didn't reply, he saw that she was shaking and mostly avoiding eyes contact with him. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking at them. "You don't have to be so shy, you know."

She sighed "Sorry about that." She was breathing deeply, not stuttering for the first time since she sat. "I've never been liked by anybody in fact." Flora finally looked up. Helia saw finally her face fully; he was almost astonished by how beautiful and how deep her green eyes were. It was like his breathe was taken away in a matter of seconds.

"You got 2 hours from… NOW!" The teacher said, pointing his index in the air like a sports coach. His thoughts were broken as he cleared his throat.

"Shit" Helia swore. "I didn't hear him read the instructions aloud."

"They are written in the board." Flora commented.

"I can't read them." He said. Flora squinted the way he did a few minutes before, but finally laughed. Helia found her laugh as beautiful as her whole being; he thought for a minute that he heard the laugh of a beautiful angel coming from the sky.

Helia slowly shook his head. _God damn it, what are you thinking idiot? _He asked himself.

"You're right. I don't think it's readable…" She finally said, still smiling her beautiful smile. Before getting hypnotized a second time, Helia cleared his throat and turned around to Nabu and Layla.

"Did you understand what we have to do?"

"Create a Smurf." Nabu replied, taking a test tube full of a blue colour Helia didn't notice on his table when he arrived in class.

"Thanks for your help."

"With the high of the Smurf of 7.5 centimetres, you have to calculate how much red colouring you have to mixt with a pint of one of the products written on the board to create its skin colour. Then, thanks to your biological knowledge, you have to find, thanks to the high and the gravity force, the mass of a single Smurf to be able to determine what quantity of the product you created is needed to create a Smurf." Layla explained fully. _**(A.N: Sorry if the instructions don't seem good, but remember what I've written about myself in the previous chapter)**_

"Okay… I didn't understand but thanks Layla." He turned around. "I hope you understood."

"No."

"Unless you're doing false modesty, we'll have at least a D-. For writing our names on the sheet."

Flora chuckled again.

* * *

"Hey." Layla said, arriving behind Flora who was putting an apple on her next to her glass, with a plate on her hands. "You are the new student in our class, aren't you?"

Flora turned around; seeming quite astonished by Layla's arriving. It was the first time that somebody came to her. "Y-Yes I am."

"Don't worry, I am not mocking you. My name is Layla. We are in the same class."

"Yeah I remember. You… were sitting behind Helia and me during sciences class." She started walking next to Layla.

"May I eat with you?"

"Sure."

As the two sat, Layla was the first one starting the conversation. "Did you two finish the project?"

Flora shook her head, blushing a little. "We'll have to meet one afternoon."

Layla saw her embarrassment. "Don't worry. Helia's a nice boy."

"Yes. He was very nice to me." Flora paused. "Are you good friends?"

Layla nodded. " We've know each other since we were children." She looked above Flora's head. "Just like the girl he's talking to."

Flora turned around; Helia was laughing with a girl, who looked quite skinny with pink hair, wearing a sort of green dress with a belt at the waist, with a lot of make up on her face. Nabu was next to them, elbowing his friend.

"Her name is Krystal."

"Let me guess. She is the queen of the school."

"No." Flora looked at Layla again. "If you dislike her but don't look for troubles, then she'll leave you alone. In fact, she is quite nice."

"This might be the first high-school with nice girls."

Layla smiled. "Did you often change of school?"

"Well, I changed almost every year. Each year, there was a group of people bullying me because they thought that I was weird."

"It's because you are different from the other girls." Layla guessed. "You look quite feminine in fact."

"Maybe, but… I don't really know how to explain. Last year, all of the girls were after the boys and were always in group talking about things I don't really have any interest in. I was always in my own, alone on the back of the classes."

"I know what you're talking about. If I wasn't friend with Helia or Nabu, I think I would also be alone." Layla was playing with an orange. "It was mainly because I am tomboy that all the girls were not talking to me. But I don't like taking care of my appearance; I prefer getting dirty on the mud while playing rugby!"

Flora laughed. "I'm not really good at sports."

"I heard you tell to Helia that you weren't goo with sciences. What are you good at in school?"

"I'm good with writing tasks, and also in French and Spanish class, and I also and play violin when I am home. A part of the teachers always said that I had to do something with languages like being a translator, but some others said that I could become a writer."

Layla smirked. "I think you and Helia will get along."

Flora blushed. "W-Why are you saying that?"

"You have a lot of common points. Helia loves writing and is very good with languages. To be honest, except in sciences and in maths, he is good with everything, even music. You won't deny that he is handsome and that you are very pretty" Flora blushed after Layla's comment.

"And the most important." Layla bended on the table and whispered: "He likes what is weird."

Flora raised an eyebrow. Layla laughed. "To summarize, he might be the only person I know who would be thrilled to see a werewolf or a fairy."

"It's weird."

"You can say that again."

After that, Flora remained silent. She looked around again; Helia was still speaking with Krystal, his hands on his pockets while leaning on the wall of the cafeteria. Layla was right; Flora couldn't deny that Helia was a very handsome man, and was the first one who acted nicely towards her since a long time.

"And he has a girlfriend, just like the others." Flora whispered to herself when she saw Krystal jumping on his arms. Unfortunately, Layla heard her.

"No he has not." Flora jumped and turned around to a smiling Layla. "They are just best friends. They act like a couple, but they don't see each other like this. He sees her as a close friend, and she considers him as her brother, but that's it. In fact, Helia never had a girlfriend at all. That's why she always asks him about the girl he would want to come with to the Christmas ball."

"Christmas ball?"

"It's an event happening every year here. All is said on "Christmas ball". It's a party, where a couple are elected King and a Queen and have to kiss under the Mistletoe." Layla ate a piece of bread.

"Oh god… What if the couple are only friends?"

"They pretend to be kissing." Layla sighed. "Just like Nabu or I will do in fact."

Flora smiled. "You mentioned Nabu a few times, but you didn't really talk to me about him."

For the first time since they started talking, Layla looked away from Flora. She could even see a blush forming on her cheeks.

"That's cute." Flora said, filling her glass with water. "You seem to like him."

"I do not! I mean-" When she looked up, she met Flora's fixing look and, for the first time, a smirk on her lips. She caught her.

"Is it that visible?"

Flora nodded. "We just met each other and I saw it within two minutes."

Layla sighed. "Nabu is very nice. I think he is the nicest and funniest boy I ever met. I think he is the only teenager who didn't care about the fact I act like a boy."

Flora didn't reply. She just looked at the apple on her plate and smiled.

* * *

"Any other ideas for your book?" Krystal asked Helia, who had his head in his both hands, with a pen between his fingers and staring deeply at the sheet on the table. He and his friend were on a study room, next to the library, where she tried to do her mathematic exercises, while, since he had no homework to do, he was trying to continue the book he was currently writing.

He didn't answer. He was staring at the nothingness, his mind completely clouded.

Krystal raised an eyebrow, before waving her hand before his eyes. "Helia! Are you listening?"

Helia jumped, looking at her with a smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

She sighed, but asked her question a second time.

"I only found the beginning." He replied, as he started doodling on his paper. "Or I think, only the plot. This beginning doesn't suit me."

"And what it is?" She smiled, her eyes staring gently at him.

"There's a young man; I still don't know about a name. Each time he falls asleep, he is dreaming about a woman; a very beautiful and mesmerizing one." He turned the pen between his fingers. "One day, he meets exactly the same woman: the same eyes, the same hair, the same figure. He tries to figure out why he dreamt of her."

"It seems interesting."

"It's only the general plot. I don't know about the details." Helia sighed. "Just like, for example, how the girl should look or act like."

"Don't you have anyone that could fit her character?"

"I don't think…"

Then, Flora's face came back on his mind without any reasons. He couldn't help remembering the way she eventually laughed, the way her hair flew on the air as she walked towards him, the way she looked at him with these emerald eyes which mesmerized him in a matter of seconds…

"What are you drawing?" Krystal asked after a few minutes of silence, breaking his thoughts. That was at this moment Helia realized he was unconsciously drawing her face, with her bangs which were falling on it. Helia shook his head slowly, clearing his throat.

"I was trying to imagine how she would look like." He lied, hoping that his friend wouldn't notice it. He was almost impressed by how many details he managed to remember about this girl he met only a few hours ago. It was true that she really was something of a beauty, but Helia never remembered being mesmerized by somebody just like he had been when he met Flora.

"She looks very pretty in fact." She said, looking above his shoulder as he failed trying to hide the drawing. "She reminds me of a girl who was looking at us at the canteen today when we were with Nabu."

"The one eating with Layla?" Helia looked at Krystal who nodded. "She is a new student in my class. We were paired for the chemistry exam. We weren't good at all, and we didn't finish the project. We'll have to finish it this week." He tried to avoid doodling again. "She was very… special."

Krystal closed her books. She knew that because a subject like this started, she wouldn't be able to study anymore. "What do you mean?"

Helia sighed. "I don't know… She was very shy but after we started talking, she became more… confident. And when I looked at her I was, like… hypnotized."

"What do you mean?"

"She has the most mesmerizing eyes I ever saw in my life."

* * *

**Hello!**

**Firstly, I wanted to say, I'm sorry for the lack of uploadings these times... I had preparations for the final exams, and, to be honnest, it was very hard! Now it's over, and I might upload a little more.**

**Secondly, I hope you liked this new chapter! It might be short, but I'll try to make the following chapters longer! And I've chosen this title because even if the caracters don't talk to each others a lot, we learn about who they are thanks to others. (_Helia with Layla, and Flora with Helia_)**

**And, for the readers of my story "Astronomia", the next chapter shall come soon! And don't worry, the end of the story is already written, and there will be one, and maybe two sequels for it!**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
